The Color Rouge
by MoonGrlonearth
Summary: When Kitty get's the female lead for the school play (Moulin Rouge), she's pysched. But, when Pietro comes along.........
1. Default Chapter

"Moulin Rouge." Ms. Jones announced the school play, putting a hand up to her chest, over her heart dramatically. 

All of the girls enrolled in drama squealed in delight. Every single one of them had seen the movie. "A story about love." One of them said, copying Ms. Jones movements.

Pietro snickered. The only reason he had signed up for the class, was for one, the girls and wait, what was the other reasons? "Actually the story is about a hooker, a really hot one." 

Kitty Pryde, who had also swooned in her seat when the play was announced, turned around and glared at the sophomore. "Like, what do you know Pietro? You haven't even seen the movie."  


"Actually I have."

All of the girls in class, excluding Kitty, sighed again. "A total hottie and he watches my type of movies." A blonde girl in the first row held a hand up to her forehead and looked faint.

Ms. Jones clapped her hands. "Settle down, tryouts will be held this evening. That is-" The young teacher raised an eyebrow. "If your up for it."  


"What are we waiting for?" Kitty pumped a fist into the air. "Let's get started!" She jumped out of her seat knocking her chair over.

"Yeah, Pryde just can't wait to start the tryouts because she'll have to start it off with acting with me." Pietro rubbed his fingers on his shirt.

"Yeah right, I'd only have to act with you if you tried out for-"

"Christian?"

Kitty held up a hand. "To be Christian you'd have to be cute."  


"I am incredibly gorgeous."  


"Be poetic."

"Violets are blue and roses are red, every girl wants to see me in

their- 

"Be charming."

"My lady." Pietro bowed before the freshman and in one swift moment, had placed a kiss on her hand.

"Be smart."

"Hey, I get A's and B's."

"Be nervous at times."  


Pietro looked around, as if trying to get everyone's attention. "Oh Kitty, you want to go out with me?" He put a hand over his mouth. "Stop you making me blush!"

Kitty slapped her hand down on his arm. She gritted his teeth before saying, "You have to be able to get along with me."  


"Why should I?"

"Because I will happen to get, the role of Satine."

"Oh please, your not hot enough to be Satine."

Kitty narrowed her eyes. "Well, nobody's telling you about how your not hot enough to be Christian." Her thoughts drifted to Ewan McGregor, the incredibly hot actor who had played Christian.

The double doors leading to the stage opened. "Are we late?" Asked Scott who was accompanied by Evan and Kurt.

"Here Scott!" A pretty black haired girl raised her hand from the second row. "Sit with me!" She glared at a bunch of Jean followers who were seated behind her. They obviously thought that Scott was part of Jean's territory.

"What are you trying out for Daniels?" Pietro shot at Evan. "I don't see any part named pathetic loser in this script." He waved around papers with computer script in front of his face.

"Well, I don't see any part named total jerk either!"

"Calm down." Kurt stepped between the two rivals. "It's not worth it Evan." He looked down at the African American boy's clenched fist and back at his angry expression.

"Yeah man, your right. He isn't worth it."  


"Like, your such an idiot Pietro." Kitty said watching the two boys, minus Scott who was with Taryn, walk off. "You just started a fight with him for no reason."

"Well, that's what us rivals do." Pietro responded, sitting down next to a surprised Kitty, putting his feet up.

A/N: Ok, ok. Short, I know, but it's only the beginning as they say. Besides, I want to know what you people think. I happen to love the movie Moulin Rouge and base a fic on it. Oh dear God, I hope nobody else has done this idea. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. HEEEELP!

A/N: Ok, I need help on this fic. Lol. I saw Moulin Rouge LOADS of times, but I'm trying to think of really good scenes for them to act out. Lol. I'd really be grateful if er, people helped me out? Email me at moongrlonearth@hotmail.com if you have some ideas.


	3. Modeling Toads, Short Pietro and a blush...

"Tell me Duncan.." Ms. Jones said. "Why do you think you'd be good for the part of.." She put her hands up over her head, dramatically. "THE DUKE."

"Because…" Duncan looked at her, obviously trying to think of something to say. "Umm..Did anyone tell you I'm on the football team?"

"Really? Interesting, but that has nothing to do with the play, Mr. Matthews."

"Well isn't that like, a pass or something..Cause' you know, I work hard for this school so I should at least get to be in the play, you know."

"Yes Mr. Matthews, whatever you say." A very annoyed teacher rolled her eyes. "Ok..Act out your 'scene'.

"Act out my scene? Wait I have to do that now? Can't I wait for like, the play to you know..Start showing and stuff." Duncan looked confused as a script was shoved into his head and Ms. Jones shot him a glowering look. 

Completely ignoring the stunned football player, she looked out into the sea of students. "You." She pointed into the crowd. "And you."

Pietro and Toad stepped upon the stage. "You two, will be auditioning with, Duncan here."

"I have been waiting for this moment my entire life." Toad grinned, standing up straight, for the first time in his life. "I'm ready for my close up."

Kitty smirked. This was bound to be funny. 

"You, Pietro will be acting out the role of Tolouse, and Toad, you as Christian..And finally Duncan you be playing Audrey."

"How many lines does Audrey have?"

Pietro looked at Duncan, flashing a smile, opening his mouth. Kitty laughed, knowing that a lie was bound to come flying out. "Oh he has loads of lines. I mean, the guy is practically the main character."

"For real?" Duncan beamed and Ms. Jones shot Pietro a look of thanks.

"Now." She clapped. "Begin..The art."

Pietro snorted and then…

"There was only one problem - I'd never been in love! Luckily, right at that moment an unconscious Argentinean fell through my roof." Toad stood in front of Ms. Jones, then turning back to the audience, and then turning back to her again. "He was quickly joined by a dwarf dressed like a nun." Toad smiled, showing his stained teeth again. 

"What does he think he's doing? Modeling?" Kurt whispered to Evan.  


"How do you do? My name is Henri Marie Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec Montfa. I'm terribly sorry about all this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play." Pietro said, with a perfect lisp, on bended knees.

"What?" Toad stood high, practically on his tippy toes, puffing out his chest, making himself look like a penguin. He turned dramatically facing the students. "A play, something very modern called "Spectacular, Spectacular."

Pietro threw his hands up into the air. "And it's swet in Switzerland."

Ms. Jones held up a hand, to silence them. "Now, I need someone up here to act out the role of the Argentinean." She looked at Scott Summers, straight in the eyes. 

"C'mere, Mr. Summers don't be shy."

"Yeah." Duncan echoed. "Don't be shy..Shouldn't hide behind your stupid shades."

Scott rolled his eyes and grabbed a script, rudely.

"Ok, now ACTION!"  


"I didn't realize this was a movie." Evan whispered back to Kurt.

"Unfortunately the unconscious Argentinean suffered from a sickness called Narcolepsy." Toad put an arm up, around his head, bending at the waist.

The 'audience' seemed to be very amused. Jean's followers and Jean's non followers, a.k.a the cheerleaders were whispering, and then after a moment would start to giggle. The football players were cheering on Duncan, when in fact, he had yet to do something. Kitty wouldn't stop laughing at Pietro and the way he was potraying Toulouse. Kurt and Evan couldn't stop laughing at Scott who seemed to be embarrassed.

Pietro put two hands up beside his hand, laying down on them. "Perfectly fine one moment then suddenly *SNORT, SNORT*, unconscious the next."

Ms. Jones silenced them again. "Isn't this rather good?" She smiled, walked down the stage steps and grabbed hold of Evan's arm. "Now it's your turn."

Evan looked back at Kurt, mouthing help, as he found himself standing next to Scott on stage. What? WAS HE SMIRKING?

"How is he?" Scott asked, getting into his role and looking down at Pietro. Kitty smiled, he was actually good at this.

"How wonderful now that…Na-Nar..Narc-c-c-"

"Yes, sound it out Mr. Matthews." Ms. Jones was obviously relishing this moment.

"It's narcoleptic, you dimwit." Toad seemed to have found his way out of his imaginary world. "Even I know that."

Duncan glared at him. "I knew what it was, I was going to say that. Besides." He continued. "No one asked you."

"Hey, he was just trying to help the illiterate, got to give him props for that one." Scott now bore his own smirk and Pietro and Toad stared at the red haired boy in awe.

DID SUMMERS JUST STICK UP FOR TOAD?

"Whatever Summers." Duncan then got back to his lines, leaving the word narcoleptic out. "Arg-Arg-"

"Argentinean," Scott, Toad, Pietro and Evan chorused.

"I KNEW THAT!"  


"CONTINUE THE PLAY, MR. MATTHEWS!"

"Oh yeah…Uh..-is now unconscious. And therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financiers tomorrow." 

Evan also looked down at Pietro, as Scott had, only looking way more cocky. "Quick Toulouse, I still have to finish the music"

"We'll just find someone to read the part," Pietro said.

"Oh where in heavens will we find someone to read the role of the young sensitive Swiss poet G-"

"Goatherd," Toad, Scott, Pietro and Evan chorused.

"LET ME FINISH, GEEZ!"

Toad looked at the audience, once again in a trance. "Before I knew it, I was upstairs standing in for the unconscious Argentinean."

"Uuuuh." Scott blushed, and then sang, "The hills are animated with, the euphonious symphony of descant!"

No one could tell if he was cracking on purpose or if it was part of his 'acting'.

"Oh stop, stop, stop, stop that in-suff-"

Toad tapped his foot.

"Suff-er-"

Scott sighed.

"In-suffer-a-a-"

Evan snapped his bubble gum, which a moment later, Ms. Jones made him spit into the trash nearby.

"In-suffer-able..droning..is drowning out my words. Can we please just stick to a little decorative piano?"

"There seemed to be artistic differences over Audrey lyrics to Satie's songs."

Scott scratched his head. "I don't think a nun would say that about a hill."

"What if he sings "The hills are vital intoning the descant"?" Evan said, snapping his fingers.

Scott shook his head, "No, no, no, the hills are…"

"The hills..The hills…"

"The hills are chanting . . ."

Toad spread out his arms, almost doing an imitation of Ms. Jones. "THE HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLS ARE ALIIIIIIIIVE..WIIIIIITH THE SOUNDS OF MUUUUUUUSIIIIIIC!"

Ms. Jones held up a hand again. "Ok, beautiful. I loved it. I'll post your parts tomorrow."

Kitty shook her head and got up from her seat. Who knew Toad could sing so well?


End file.
